El secreto de Black
by Arcueid Brunestud
Summary: hola! no soy muy buena pero la historia trata de lo que pasaria si sirius y snape terminaran teniendo una relacion de pareja, esta basado en el 5 libro de hp


**HOLA! SOY NUEVA PERO QUISIERA DEJARLES ESTE FIC PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECE, LO ESCRIBI HACE ALGUN TIEMPO PERO NO ME HABIA ANIMADO A SUBIRLO. ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE CRITICAS Y GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEERLO. **

**1**

**AUSENCIAS...**

PVO HARRY

Suicidio... La palabra resuena en mi cabeza; es como si alguien me la dijese al oído... Minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo, todo el tiempo... Y todo desde el vil asesinato de MI padrino, Sirius. Talvez sea Voldemort que intenta deshacerse de mi como siempre lo a querido, como siempre lo ha intentado ...

En este momento estoy en el velorio de Sirius; puedo verlo caer tras el velo, una y otra vez como si fuera una película barata en la televisión, pero se que eso no es cierto aunque me aferro a esa idea; Sirius cayo por el velo por culpa de la maldita arpía que tenía por prima, cuando lo vi caer me sentí triste, angustiado y derrotado, aun me siento terrible pero ya no puedo hacer nada. No podía creer que eso me estuviera pasando a mi, pero al ver la maldita cara de Lord Voldemort comprendí que era cierto, que era una realidad y que todo se había hecho con el propósito de verme como estoy ...solo, triste, destrozado, muriendo lentamente, sumido en la peor depresión en la que he estado.

Voldemort bien sabía que matando a Sirius mataba lo que quedaba de mi familia y ahora estoy solo. Y no solo tengo que cargar con la culpa de la muerte de Sirius, sino que además está esa maldita profecía que es la que hace que toda la gente a mi alrededor sufra o muera ...

Ni al ministro, ni a los miembros del ministerio de magia no les ha hecho mucha gracia saber que encerraron a un joven inocente durante doce largos años en el lugar mas horrendo del planeta, si, en Azkaban; dentro del ministerio encontraron a la sucia rata traidora de peter, el asesino de mis padres, el espía, y él al verse acorralado por tantos aurores no dudo en confesar todos y cada uno de sus crímenes. Pero a los aurores parecía no convérsenles de todo lo que Peter decía, así que le han dado poción de la verdad y repitió exactamente lo que ya había dicho. Entonces los aurores no dudaron y lo mandaron derechito a Azkaban y no me molestare en decir que me alegra que lo hayan hecho.

En cuanto a Sirius... Solo le darán una medalla, no es cualquier medalla, eso si, le darán una orden de Merlín Primera Clase. Pensé que me la darían a mí pero ya he visto a Remus y me dijo que ya fue entregada porque Sirius tenía un pariente muy cercano y en cuanto le pregunté que a quien se la habían dado el me dijo que eso no tenía importancia por el momento.

Y es sorprendente que le den la orden a Sirius, porque no ha hecho nada importante pero el ministro quiere que la gente olvide este hecho y así no tener a mas gente diciendo que alguien es inocente y esta encerrada en Azkaban, el sistema se caería.

El lugar esta lleno, muchos amigos del colegio, los miembros de la orden, la madre de Tonks y Tonks... Me pregunto si será a ellas a las que le dieron la medalla de Sirius. Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks es la única persona que al llegar no me ha preguntado si estoy bien, ya que la pregunta sale sobrando, en cuando me vio se aferro a mi como si fuera el ultimo pedaso de tierra al que podía agarrarse para no caer. Remus se ve triste pero no destrozado como yo pensé que estaría, siempre pensé que entre él y Sirius había algo mas que amistad, pero si eso fuera cierto, entonces Lupin realmente estaría devastado y para no equivocarme Snape no esta, Los Weasley tampoco pero eso es porque dos de sus hijos están en San Mugo; realmente me alegro de que Snape no este porque estoy tan molesto con él que no me importaría que fuese mi profesor, le gritaría toda y cada una de las cosas que me a hecho, a mi, a Sirius y a Lupin. ËL es el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Sirius, debe estar tan feliz por ello que debe de estar festejando que al fin logró deshacerse de Sirius, su peor enemigo.

Los Weasley y Hermione aún no han llegado ya que no salieron muy bien parados de nuestro encuentro con el selecto grupo de mortífagos, por suerte no es nada grave. Solo les hacía falta reposo por eso se quedaron en San Mugo. En este preciso instante veo como se abre la puerta de la entrada y lo veo... Al culpable de toda esta situación, me acercó a él dispuesto a desahogarme y desquitar un poco, mi ira.

FIN PVO HARRY

-ESTO ES SU CULPA!-grita Harry muy enojado haciendo que todo el lugar quede en silencio- SI ME HUBIESE ESCUCHADO EN LUGAR DE BURLARSE DE MI COMO SIEMPRE LO HACE, SIRIUS NO ESTARÍA MUERTO, ESTO NUNCA HABRÍA PASADO- ve que Snape no contesta y su furia crece aún más- AHORA ME DIRÁ QUE NO FUE SU CULPA Y TAMBIEN DIRÁ QUE SIRIUS NO DEBÍA HABER SALIDO DE LA CASA! CONTESTEME!

Severus Snape, enemigo a muerte de Sirius, bueno, ex enemigo ya que ahora Sirius Black estaba muerto. No le grita a su pupilo como lo haría en cualquier otra situación o momento, al contrario al oír estas palabras se queda quieto, baja la cabeza para evitar que su alumno vea lo que pasa. Harry al ver la reacción de su profesor se acerca para ver lo que sucede y lo que ve lo deja en shock, ya que no cree que eso este sucediendo; Snape esta llorando, si llorando, algo que Harry pensó que su profesor no era capaz de hacer, ya que eso es algo muy humano, algo de lo que Snape carecía, o al menos eso pensaba Harry. Los dos se quedan en silencio ya que ninguno sabe que decir, Harry se arrepiente de lo que le dijo a su profesor, pero no es capaz de tragarse su orgullo.

Snape no puede contestarle a su alumno como debería porque... Que decirle? Debería decirle la verdad? No! Ese no era el momento para hacerlo. Estaba conciente de que acababa de ofenderlo; pero como responderle, pero lo que realmente le dolía era de que lo culpara por la muerte de Sirius, ese chiquillo realmente era un entrometido y no sabia como se sentía, claro, tenía que ser un Potter, siempre preocupándose por él y nunca por los demás.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasan por la cabeza de uno y de otro , Harry se da cuenta de que esta frente a la puerta impidiéndole el paso a Snape y entonces ve que detrás de Snape ahí un joven no mayor que el de estatura y seguramente de edad, nunca lo había visto en Hogwarts, seguro alcanzaría a su padre que ya debía de estar dentro del salón y él estaba ahí estorbando el paso, pero su otro invitado parecía no tener prisa por entrar y entonces a Harry se le ocurrió otra idea... Y si el chico iba con Snape? Que demonios hacia con él?. No se movió ni un poco de la puerta, no sabia quien era ese chico, ni a quien buscaba, ni con quien venía. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que la gente ya se había aburrido de verlo discutir y regresaban a las conversaciones de lo bueno que había sido el fallecido en vida. Mentira como todo, ya que cuando mueres te conviertes en santo y la gente olvida todo lo malo que hiciste.

En ese momento en el que Harry se encontraba cavilando, el chico arto de la espera habló por fin y su voz sacó a Harry y a Snape de sus respectivos pensamientos.

-Sev -dice el chico con una voz tan fría como la de Lord Voldemort- pasa, debemos saludar...donde quedaron tus modales?

Harry ahora fija su mirada en aquel extraño joven; lleva una capa de viaje negra que le cubre el rostro... Pero porque cubrirse el rostro?; y esa voz tan fría que se te cala en los huesos, Harry no encuentra otra explicación alguna, pero esa maldita voz es lo que mas le importa a él en ese momento ya que seguro él no conocía a Sirius y era solo un simple acompañante, eso era lógico, como conocería a Sirius si tenía su misma edad? Eso era imposible, eso le demostraba su voz, ese chico no debía lamentar la perdida de Sirius como él lo estaba haciendo.

En ese momento Harry vuelve a la realidad y se da cuenta de que sigue en frente de la puerta, se hace a un lado y Snape da un paso y observa todo el salón en busca de algo; al fin cuando lo encuentra suspira y entra al salón un tanto inseguro.

Snape se acerca de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix o al menos eso parece pero en seguida se da cuenta de que no se dirige a ellos, de hecho se pone junto a Lupin, lo saluda, de nuevo, Harry se sorprende por la actitud de su profesor, una vez que se saludan Lupin parece decir algo y Snape solo lo abraza muy fuerte y Lupin hace lo mismo, y Snape comienza a llorar de nuevo, aunque de esto ultimo Harry no se da cuenta. De pronto siente al chico a un lado suyo, pero no le habla y espera que él sea el primero en hacerlo; pero de pronto algo llama la atención de ambos. Dumbledore que ya se encuentra con Snape y Lupin los ve con cierta lastima, pero a los dos? Porque a los dos? Aunque al chico que esta junto con el lo ve además con tristeza y con un deje de emoción, pero por que?. Harry volteo para preguntarle todas y cada una de sus dudas al chico, pero este pareció leerle la mente ya que en cuanto Harry abrió la boca para comenzar a preguntar el chico continuo su camino y se fue a donde los miembros de la orden.

Harry se quedo sorprendido ya que se suponía que si el chico tenia aproximadamente la misma edad, este no podía pertenecer a la orden. Se encontraban pensando en ello cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a la familia Weasley en pleno mas Hermione; todos venían del hospital San Mugo, todos pasaron muy serios y la señora Weasley se acerco a Harry

-Harry, cielo, lamentamos llegar al ultimo pero no dejaban salir a Ronnie

-mama! - reclamo ron

--Harry, como estas?

-bien -mintió Harry

-Ay! Cielo, lamento todas las horribles cosas que le dije al pobre Sirius, y zinnias no se merecía eso- dijo la Sra. Weasley sin poder contenerse mas

-no se preocupe Sra. Weasley -trato de tranquilizarla Harry- Sirius sabía que lo hizo por defenderme, no lo hizo con mala intención

La Sra. Weasley abrazo a Harry tratando de encontrar el perdón que Sirius no le había dado, en seguida el Sr. Weasley se acercó y desembarazó a Harry de su mujer y los dos se aceraron a los miembros de la Orden.

-Hola Harry -dijo Ron- Como estas compañero?

-Mejor

-Harry ya no te culpes -dijo Hermione

-Vaya!- dijo ron viendo lo lleno que se encontraba el lugar -es mucha gente la que vino! Todos conocían a Sirius?

-si, son familiares, amigos, compañeros del colegio, siempre se llevo bien con todos los de su casa y también con los de otras.

-Harry, realmente lo siento! -dijo de repente Hermione

-Lose Herms, todos queríamos a Sirius

-todo es mi culpa!- dijo Hermione llorando

-No lo es! -dijo Harry -Hermione tu me advertiste que eso era una trampa y yo no quise hacerte caso! -entonces se dio cuenta de que Snape no tenía la culpa y se sintió aún mas apenado.

Harry abraza a Hermione lo mas fuerte que puede, para consolarla y consolarse a si mismo un poco, le dice que no se preocupe por él, ya que esta bien, pero el mejor que nadie sabe que es mentira, nadie sabe lo que a estado pensando solo y en la oscuridad de su habitación; en ese momento alza la vista y se encuentra con el chico que llego con Snape, ve que aún no se quita la túnica y en seguida se suelta de Hermione y les dice a ambos

-No me van a creer lo que vi

-que?

-es algo sorprendente! Yo abría dado todo el oro de mi cámara por ver eso, pero me sentí un poco mal

-que? -preguntaron al unísono Hermione y Ron

-Vi tres cosas fascinantes

-HARRY !ya hablas como Herms!

-jaja, que gracioso Ron, pero Harry, hombre, dilo de una vez

- Bueno, cuando llego Snape, la verdad , no me pude contener, me acerque y le grite que era su culpa la muerte de Sirius...

-HARRY! -reprocho Hermione

-Losé Herms, estuvo mal, pero después de que le dije eso hizo algo sorprendente, que creen que hizo?

-llorar? -dijo Ron con sarcasmo

-si, eso hizo, luego; cuando entró al salón lo primero que hizo fue ir y abrazar a Remus y por ultimo, no llego solo, vino con un chico, como de nuestra edad y si se fijan es ese de capa negra, desde que llegó no se la ha quitado.

-Tal vez sea gay -dijo Ron

-No seas tonto Ron, talvez se a un sobrino o alguien así, no sabemos nada sobre su familia...

Pero mientras todo esto ocurría con el trío de oro de Hogwarts , el joven que había llegado con Snape se acerca de los miembros de la orden a paso lento, ya que va pensando.

Vaya! Que bien que aprendí Legremacia!Por poco y no me libro del cuestionamiento de Harry! Nadie aquí sabe de mi, solo Lupin, porque es mi padrino y Dumbledore, el se entera de todo.

Me muero de calor, que tal si me quito la capa, es negra y eso encierra aun mas el calor pero... Mejor no, soy igual a él y no se que diablos podría pasar, ni la reacción de todos ellos, que dirían de volver a ver a Sirius a unas horas de su muerte! Que idioteces! Mejor voy con Sev a ver que le sucede, no se porque no le contesto a ese chiquillo que la culpa era suya y no de él. Si ese Potter no hubiera caído en esa trampa él no estaría muerto! Yo no estaría aquí!

Diablos! Ese Potter! Si hubiese aprendido bien Oclumancia... El típico odio entre los Snape y los Potter, es lo mismo que la eterna amistad de los Black y los Potter...

Tengo que calmarme, no vaya a ser que tire el salón por perder el control de mi magia y Severus si que se enojará!

El chico llega con los miembros de la orden, y los miembros al verlo se preguntan quien es. El joven ve que Snape aun esta abrazado a Lupin así que lo dejo, ya que el también tendría que desahogarse un poco, y en ningún momento hizo un movimiento para quitarse la capa; lo que llamo la atención de Moddy de sobremanera, el cual intento leer los pensamientos del chico sin éxito alguno

-Buenas noches -dijo al ver que Snape no decía nada- lamentamos haber llegado tan tarde pero el trafico era terrible y no pude salir antes.

-no importa -dice Remus- lo que importaba era que llegaran

-Lo sé - dice con esa voz fría, lo que sorprende y llama la atención de todos- por eso vine de tan lejos, debía verlo una vez más antes de que ya no pudiera.

-entonces tu conociste a Sirius! Donde lo conociste?- preguntó Tonks con curiosidad

-Si, lo conocí y muy bien -frío de nuevo, como odiaba esa voz

-En serio? -esta vez fue Moddy el que habló, y al hacerlo dejo ver la molestia que le causaba la actitud tan arrogante del chico y el no ver lo que realmente pensaba el chico

-Sí, y mucho mas de lo que cualquiera de ustedes piensa o cree -contesta sin asustarse de la voz de Moddy, en ese momentote el ojo mágico esta fijo en él y se da cuenta de las intenciones de Moddy- y no logrará ver nada si yo no lo deseo o le doy el paso

Vaya este chico aprendió bien oclumancia

-Entonces viniste a decirle adiós a Sirius

-Sí -frío- a eso vine

-No deberías quitarte esa capa para que te conozcamos? -pregunto Moody un tanto curioso ante el inminente potencial de aquel chico

-Por el momento no es necesario -su voz fría lo domina de nuevo - ya me conocerán, no hoy, pero después si, estoy arreglando las cosas para poder venir y mientras tanto me quedare unos días aquí antes de partir de nuevo al colegio, ya que empezare exámenes . Mientras tanto tengo unas cuentas pendientes con alguien.

-Cuentas pendientes? -repitió Remus

-sí, y espero arreglarlas antes de irme

-No crees que te estas precipitando un poco? -dijo Remus comprendiendo las palabras del joven ese carácter lo heredó de su padre no hay duda

-No -de nuevo frío- acabaré con esa perra, esta vez me las va a pagar todas.

Snape parece regresar al fin a la realidad con las palabras de su joven acompañante, se sapará de Remus y tomo al joven por los hombros, girándolo hacia el y el se agachó un poco para quedar a la misma altura de el chico.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto -dice Snape en un tono un tanto dulce, sin usar el sarcasmo típico de él

- No es cierto, tú has hablado y no te has tomado ni un segundo para oír lo que yo tengo que decir.

-No seas tonto, por favor olvida esas ideas que no te llevaran a nada bueno

-No lo haré Sev, ya estoy grandecito como para tomar mis decisiones, además como te atreves TU a decirme que esto no me llevará a nada bueno, además no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

El frió profesor de pociones explota al fin, no puede soportar más, ver a ese joven tan querido y desubicado; y el con su macara de persona fría y sin sentimientos. Toma una decisión no puede seguir con esa mascara y menos frente a él y en el momento en que más lo necesita, lo único que atina a "decirle" al joven que tiene enfrente es:

- YA HEMOS HABLADO DE ESO- GRITA Snape llamando la atención de todos, pero en especial del trío de oro de Hogwarts- Y QUEDAMOS N QUE NO HARIAS NINGUNA TONTERIA!

-NO SEVERUS! TU HABLASTE YO NO QUEDE EN NADA CONTIGO ENTIENDELO! ADEMAS NO HARE NINGUNA TONTERIA Y SI LA HAGO A TI QUE MAS TE DA. TU NO IMPEDIRAS QUE NO HAGA LO QUE QUIERO!.

-CLARO QUE PUEDO HACERLO

-YO HARE LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA EH SNAPE! ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI! SI ES NECESARIO BUSCARLA LA BUSCARE, PERO TU NO TE INTERPONDRAS EN MI CAMINO – el salón comienza a temblar pero no todos se dan cuenta de ello ya que están más preocupados oyendo la conversación de Snape.

-NO LO HARAS JOVENCITO, NO PUEDES IR POR LAS CALLES BUSCANDO A LOS MORTIFAGOS ES ALGO ILOGICO

-NO LO ES, NO SOY TAN INUTIL SEV, NO HAY QUE SER UN GENIO PARA AVERIGUAR DONDE ESTAN LOS MORTIFAGOS! EN SERIO CRES QUE NO VENDRAN A BUSCARME?

-NO LO HARAN

-SEV SI QUE ERES INGENUO, NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS. BUSCARE A LOS MORTIFAGOS Y TU NO ME LO IMPEDIRAS. ESA LESTRANGE NO SOBREVIVIRA CUANDO LA ENCUENTRE, VOY A ACABAR CON ELLA

Harry escuchaba atentamente las palabras de aquel joven decía, le parecía increíble que alguien mas se sintiera de la misma manera que el lo hacia, el no le había dicho a nadie pero en el fondo sabia que pensaba lo mismo que el y que deseaba vengarse de esa Lestrange por haber matado a Sirius, y en ese momento, con esas palabras que había dicho supo que ese joven si conocía a Sirius.

-Calmate-dijo Remus que se encontraba al lado del joven- ya veras que la atraparemos, tal vez tardemos un poco ya que pertenece al círculo más cercano a Voldemort

-NO ME HAGAS REIR REMUS, LA ATRAPARAN HASTA QUE CAIGA VOLDEMORT Y YO NO PIENSO ESPERAR TANTO TIEMPO

-No podemos hacer otra cosa, entiendelo y por favor calmate –Repite Remus ya que cada vez comenzaba a temblar mas fuerte

-ESPERAS QUEME CALME! REMUS TE JURO QUE LA ATRAPARE YO MISMO, LOS MORTIFAGOS YA LE HAN HECHO MUCHO DAÑO A MI FAMILIA COMO PARA QUE YO ME QUEDE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS UNA VEZ MAS MIENTRAS TODOS USTEDES "INTENTAN" DE BUENA MANERA ATRAPARLOS! ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME HACEN ALGO Y VIVEN PARA CONTARLO A VOLDEMORT O A CUALQUIERA Y TE ASEGURO QUE ESO SE LOS DEJARE EN CLARO. TE DEMOSTRARE A TI Y A ELLOS QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO QUE LES TEME POR LO QUE HACEN A MI NO ME CONOCEN NI ME HAN TRATADO.

Para angustia de todos el salón comienza a temblar estrepitosamente y Harry nota que muchas personas lo observan tratando de averiguar si es él quien comete semejante alboroto y Harry sabe que es comprensible esa actitud ya que él a hecho eso muchas veces, pero esta vez no es el…….

-Harry calmate y trata de relajarte-Dice Hermione a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Trata de controlar tu magia.

-Herms, temo decirte que no soy yo el que está provocando este caos

-Sino eres tu entonces quien es?

-Creo que es ese chico –dice Ron- solo obsérvalo, así se pone Harry cuando comienza a perder el control de su magia.


End file.
